User blog:One Singular Sensation/Becky Season 1 Episode 7: The Climb (Dubstep Remix)
Beckatha Oh mighty Booty It's Beckalicious Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeckyyyyyyyy badumdadoondadadeedadeedoo yeahhhBecky andcheckoutherbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutt is seen pacing back and forth, obviously worried. Yoshi runs out the front door, grabbing Alica's box of doughnuts as he leaves. Alica is embarrassed, but also infuriated. Harry Styles is currently highly confused Becky: '''I can't believe that you are dating Harry Styles and never told me! I am your best friend! How could you do this? '''Alica: You're mad at me? You kidnapped a famous band member, tied him to a chair in your house, and somehow you are not to blame for anything? Harry Styles: If I may have a word- Becky: No you may not. Alica, I'm your best friend, why didn't you tell me? Alica: Becky, I'm your best friend. Why didn't you tell me that you were this close to kidnapping again? Why did you relapse instead of coming to me? Becky looks off into the distance. I just couldn't, okay? You wouldn understand. You don't have these, these...Urges. Alica: I could have helped you! Becky: No you could not have. Alica: '''What about all those therapy sessions, huh? Weren't those helping? '''Becky: What? With the female shrink who wore the fake beard and made me watch gymnastics all day? Those weren't helping at all! Alica: Alright fine. I have someone new that you can see. Harry Styles: Pardon me, If I can interrupt, I need to use the bathroom. Becky rolled her eyes. Why do you think there's a bucket underneath your chair, Harry? Alica ignored Becky and went over to untie Harry. Harry Styles: This is your friend Becky? Your best friend? Alica shrugged. That's why I was putting off you two meeting. Harry Styles rubbed his wrist and then went to the bathroom. Becky: I can't believe you're doing this to me. Alica: '''That I'm doing this to you? Are you kidding me? I just want you to be better. I know things have been awful after Reason- '''Becky: DO. NOT. SAY. HIS. NAME. Alica: But I have a therapist that I think really can help you. Becky: I would rather choke on my own tongue Alica: 'She's also married to a lawyer, considering that my boyfriend may or may not sue you. '╰☆╮At the therapist ╰☆╮ Becky: I can't believe you tricked me into coming here. Alica: Now, did you really think that there would be 5,000 free waffles right at this address? Now sit down. Becky: I can't believe you tricked me into coming here. A woman stepped into the room. She was bammin, slammin, bootylicous. Like, turn a straight girl into a lesbian attractive. Make gay men straight attractive. Becky, however, did not care about her hotness level, and resented the highly attractive woman on sight. ''' '''Woman: Hello, Becky, my name is CP. I've been Alica's therapist for a while now. Becky: That's fantastic. I want to leave now. CP: What are your issues? Becky: You act like that's a simple question. My boyfriend cheated on me with some dame from his childhood, and now I'm giving into my old kidnapping urges again. Is that what you wanted to hear? CP: So this distressing occurance in your life made you more susceptible to giving into your old habits? Becky: I guess. CP: I think we're going to get along well Becky. I can really help you. Becky: Really? CP: Yes, really. Alica: I'm going to leave now. Hope you have a successful meeting. ╰☆╮At home, later that day ╰☆╮ Becky:' '''I am so happy that you came to see me at my home. I didn't even know that therapists made house visits. It shows that you care about me a lot. I think we're going to be great friends, we really hit it off in that first meeting, don't you think? Why exactly did you come over? '''CP:' ... CP: ... CP: ... CP: You kidnapped me and tied me to a chair. Category:Blog posts